


Driver’s License (Dreamnotfound)

by orphan_account



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, dnf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, College kid drama, DNF, crying in your new car at midnight, drivers license by olivia rodrigo, im doing this cause no one else will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: George finally got his driver’s license, just like they always talked about. But now he drives alone.
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Driver’s License (Dreamnotfound)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated! Dont shove this in creator’s faces or anything, enjoy!

George finally got his driver's license. He was happy for himself! He and Dream had talked it out weeks before, how he'd drive up to their house and they'd celebrate and drive all over town, going to their favorite places that Dream always drove them to. 

But tonight, George drove through the suburbs. The moon shone high and bright above the town, the glow making it seem as if the sun actually was up. But, it was still night, past when George should've been asleep. 

George always liked the night better, anyways. 

He tried to imagine how Dream was right then. They'd argued, a few weeks back. George didn't think either of them were ready for the confrontation. That, and the fact that the both of them were too stubborn to admit that both were wrong. What'd they even argue about? Something about attention, or too much time spent away. 

Something like that. 

George pulled over the car. He could feel himself miss Dream more and more, he didn't even know what he was doing anymore... He was a mess. He didn't know why he missed Dream THAT MUCH. 

Sure, they were best friends. Hell, they were roommates. They were fucking roommates. 

And yet, Dream hadn't come home in weeks. Stormed out and never came back. The only reason George didn't think he was dead was because he saw him in the halls sometimes. Barely a glimpse, but it was definitely him. 

George missed when they talked. He knew that they could talk again, he knew it. He just had to get Dream to see past his oversized ego. Or maybe he had to see past his own ego. He didn't know, why would he? Sure they had arguments before, but never like this. 

George cried a lot in that car. 

Nothing like tears to help you get used to a new car, right?


End file.
